Monster Labs: Smash Hit
Monster Labs: Smash Hit '''is a video game developed by The Sly Guy. It will release on January 18, 2019, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. About '''Monster Labs: Smash Hit is set in the far future in a science fiction world where alien ruler Akogog plans to destroy the race by creating alien monster hybrids in Terpelava Genetic Research & Lab Center to destroy the human civilization for destroying their home planet. One monster, Ezan, decides after seeing Akogog's serval failed attempts in the past, sets off to do the task solo. On his journey, Ezan will find out the truth about human civilization and the recent happenings of monster mind control while deciding whenever to support the human race he is tasked to destroy or go against the alien empire. Gameplay In the game, players control Ezan, the main protagonist of the game. Ezan is a small monster who can freely walk throughout the interactive entire hub world of the game and destroy different environments such as cities, villages, islands, temples, deserts, mountains, underwater palaces, castles, caves, sky fortresses, outer space planets, and "other dimensions". Ezan can also destroy government defenses. Ezan will be given missions and tasks from other human and alien characters that will contribute to the main plot of the game. Players can create their own areas, levels, and obstacles with a complete level editor. Players can also share your own levels online and play other people's levels so you can destruct other player's cities and challenges. Players can play against other players online in a variety of different battle modes and challenges. Plot * TBA Missions * TBA Ezan Powers Ezan can equip a few powers at a time. They have to be recharged over time. * Charged Dive (Increases swim speed) * Charged Flight (Increases flight speed) * Charged Protection (Increases defense) * Charged Speed (Increases speed) * Charged Strength (Increases attack) * Energy Absorb (Can absorb energy attacks from enemies and buildings) * Flame Breath (Breathes fire/inflicts burning) * Hurricane Roar (Roars and pushes back enemies) * Hurricane Wings (Pushes back enemies when flying) * Gills (Can swim underwater) * Laser Breath (Charges laser/pushes back enemies) * Lightning Beam (Charges electric laser/inflicts stun) * Monster Barrier (Shields monster temporarily) * Regeneration (Heals temporarily) * Sticky Web (Can shoot webbing/inflicts stickiness) * Toxin Stinger (Poisons enemies when attacking temporarily) * Wings (Can fly) Skins Skins * TBA Crossover Skins * Burning Godzilla (Godzilla Crossover Event) * Godzilla (Godzilla Crossover Event) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla Crossover Event) * Mechagodzilla (Godzilla Crossover Event) * Mothra (Godzilla Crossover Event) * Rodan (Godzilla Crossover Event) Hub World Buildings Obstacles Enemies Bosses Trivia * This is the first The Sly Guy video game to be a full-on 3D game that is not based on any existing license or property. ** The second is Survival Street and the third is Sly Guy Alliance. Category:RealGameTime Category:Video Games Category:Monster Labs Category:Monster Labs: Smash Hit Category:Science Fiction Category:E10+ Category:2019 Category:January Category:The Sly Guy